Dangerous driving conditions exist in roadways which may affect vehicles and vehicle operators as the roadways are traveled. The dangerous driving conditions may exist as a defect or particular characteristic of the roadway itself or as a characteristic of an operator or a vehicle. For example, a particular position in a roadway may have a poorly designed curve with little banking that becomes dangerous if a road surface has deteriorated to a certain level. These dangerous driving conditions may cause or result in events impacting specific vehicles on the roadway. For example, the dangerous driving condition may cause an electronic stability system to actuate dynamic control systems of a vehicle to mitigate any dangerous vehicle movements caused by the dangerous condition.
Notifying vehicles or operators of vehicles of dangerous driving conditions, or events caused by dangerous driving conditions, can be beneficial to mitigating the overall effects of such conditions on traffic flows and safety of a roadway system. However, charting, tracking, or otherwise identifying the dangerous driving conditions, or the dynamic events which dangerous driving conditions cause, may be difficult in large roadway systems often involving thousands of miles of road paths and linkages. Further, dangerous driving events may have a wide range of causes which may each require different information to appropriately qualify the dangerous driving event so as to properly communicate any potential dangerous driving event or condition.